Stonewall
by Echolalie
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une drag queen. D'un trans. D'une pute. D'un sdf. D'une survivante dans les rues de New York. C'est l'histoire d'une femme, d'un homme, d'une personne qui se bat incessamment pour ses droits, et surtout lors des émeutes de Stonewall, en juin 1969.


**Stonewall**

 **Résumé** : C'est l'histoire d'une drag queen. D'un trans. D'une pute. D'un sdf. D'une survivante dans les rues de New York. C'est l'histoire d'une femme, d'un homme, d'une personne qui se bat incessamment pour ses droits, et surtout lors des émeutes de Stonewall, en juin 1969.

 **Disclaimer :** l'inspiration me vient du film _Stonewall_ (2015, réalisé par Roland Emmerich), et en particulier sur l'acteur Jonny Beauchamp.

 **Rating** : T

 **Note d'auteur** : J'ai écrit une ébauche de cet O.S en novembre, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le corriger, de le compléter, etc. avant, du coup les vacances tombent très bien.

Sinon, je suis consciente que peu de gens liront cette histoire étant donné que ce fandom n'existe pas encore, mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour… Je le poste surtout pour me forcer à le boucler en fait ^^.

Je vous conseille de regarder le film s'il vous intéresse, car malgré les nombreux reproches qui lui ont été attribué, je trouve qu'il est assez marquant tout de même. Eh bon, vous comprendrez mieux mon histoire aussi :)

Bonne lecture,

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm looking for myself. Do you know who it is? 'Cause… I don't, actually. June 1969._

Pourquoi se poser des questions, tu sais ? Y'a un moment, tu dois juste accepter la vie comme elle est. Ne plus chercher à comprendre ce que t'a fait de mal pour te retrouver où t'en es aujourd'hui.

 **Tu** t'appelles Ray. Tu t'appelles Ramona. Les deux. Pourquoi devoir choisir ?

 **Tu** vis à New York. Cette grande ville qui t'étouffes de solitude et de rancœur. Car tu n'as personne. Pas de famille : un père indifférent, une mère morte ou inconnu – à ce point ça revient au même -, une petite sœur en foyer, une grand-mère dans le cimetière du coin.

 **Tu** ne peux faire confiance à personne, de toute manière. Dans la rue, tu dois penser à toi d'abord, toujours. Même toi, Danny, tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais si, je t'aime. « Tu es mon amie Ray. Tu es mon amie. Pour toujours ».

 **Tu** ne le crois pas, à cet instant là. Des amis, tu n'en as jamais eu. Ce mot, c'est une arnaque. Une entourloupe, pour mieux t'enfoncer ce poignard dans le cœur, quand tu auras le dos tourné.

 **Tu** parles alors toujours plus fort pour couvrir tes arrières. Anticiper les coups. Mais, des coups, tu t'en prends quand même, parfois. Qui font mal, trop mal.

 **Tu** déambules dans les rues, avec les autres. Pas tes amis, mais les personnes qui travaillent avec toi, qui dorment avec toi, qui cherchent à survivre avec toi.

 **Tu** voles, dans des petites épiceries, avec les autres. Ou réciproquement, tu distrais le tenant de l'échoppe, tandis qu'un autre s'occupe de la bouffe. C'est ta vie, tout ça.

 **Tu** t'amuses, des fois, avec les autres. Dans les bars, tu te déchaînes, tu danses, tu fermes les yeux pour te projeter dans une autre réalité. Une réalité plus belle, sûrement. Tu as du mal, d'imaginer quelque chose que tu ne connaitras sans doute jamais. Tu essayes quand même toujours plus.

 **Tu** dors à quinze dans une chambre. Une chambre qui n'est jamais la même, selon ce qu'on peut trouver dans la journée. Il fait chaud, il fait moite, ça pue l'humidité ici. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu trouverais mieux ailleurs. C'est ta vie, tout ça.

 **Tu** attends contre le mur tes clients potentiels, avec les autres. Avec tes airs de pute, avec ton rouge à lèvre flash, avec ton tee-shirt indécemment ouvert…

 **Tu** pars dans sa voiture rouge, en agitant ton cul de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

 **Tu** as quelques clients réguliers. Tu te bats pour les conserver. Puis, au passage tu en choppes un nouveau. Le métier n'est pas facile, loin de là. Et c'est de pire en pire, avec les années. Alors que tu ne peux plus jouer sur ton jeune âge, sur ta prétendue innocence, tu dois compenser avec l'expérience, les habits osés, le maquillage, la démarche, toutes ces techniques de drague.

 **Tu** n'es qu'une pute, tu ne l'oublies pas.

.

.

.

" _It takes a lot more balls to wear a dress than to wear a suit.", Stonewall_ (1)

Tu dois surmonter le dégoût. Le dégoût de ton être, de tes actes, de ce que tu deviens. Une _chose_. Tu dois accepter la pitié dans le regard des autres. La honte, cuisante de tes actes. Et le rejet aussi, oh ce fameux rejet…

Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu as emmené Danny au bar. Tu étais toi même. Tu dansais. Tu voulais partager ta joie avec lui.

Il a refusé ta danse.

Tu lui as lancé un « tu as honte de moi ? », peut être sur le ton de la rigolade, mais tu avais cette peur ancrée en toi… Il ne voulait pas danser. Enfin. Il ne voulait pas danser avec toi, car il a accepté pour ce politicien de merde.

Ça t'a fait si mal. Tu as si mal au cœur. Le rejet.

Tu apprends progressivement. Tu en joues, après. Ou tu prétends en jouer, pour ne pas tomber trop bas, et surtout, ne plus être capable de se relever.

.

.

.

 _(Un point de vue externe)_

J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, tant elle est belle. Beau. Qu'importe.

J'ai envie de lui dire d'être fière, de vivre comme elle est, car elle est parfaite.

Elle essaye de survivre tant bien que mal dans ce monde de brute. Elle essaye de ne pas perdre sa joie de vivre, cette flamme qui la pousse à se rebeller toujours plus, à se révolter contre une société conformiste et injuste. Pour ses droits. En tant qu'être humain.

Mais elle est fragile, Ray. Malgré ses paroles, ses actes défiant quiconque de se confronter à elle, elle a tant besoin d'amour. Comme tout le monde. Elle ne rêve que de se barrer d'ici, de se poser, de vivre une vie si belle…

Elle l'aime. Danny.

Depuis leur rencontre, où elle le serre contre elle la nuit sur le sol froid de leur refuge d'une nuit. Elle l'aime encore, quand elle le voit danser avec un autre homme.

Jalousie. Alors, elle se défend, comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie. Elle protège ses arrières. Trop tard, elle est déjà blessée.

Mais. Une blessure, cela peut se refermer. Doucement peut-être, mais une blessure n'est pas permanente. Rien n'est perdu encore. Même si le temps presse…

Les émeutes arrivent vite. Le 28 juin 1969, à Greenwich village, au _Stonewall Inn_. Une brique rouge de lancée. Une autre. Et ça continue, toute la nuit. Cette nuit, il n'y a pas eu UNE chose ou UNE personne en particulier, il y avait juste… un embrasement de groupe, une explosion de colère massive (2).

Et Ray, et les autres, chantent. _"We are the Stonewall girls, we wear our hair in curls, we wear no underwear, we show our pubic hair… We wear our dungarees, above our nelly knees!"_ (3)

C'est un symbole cette nuit. C'est la fin de quelque chose, pour Ray, pour Danny, pour tous les autres. C'est le début de quelque chose aussi, quelque chose de plus grand.

Tonnerre de juin. Il pleut des gouttes gorgées de sang. Une révolte tourmente l'au-delà. Une victoire ? Fêtons cela.

.

.

.

 _28 Juillet 1970._

 _Après la première marche…_

\- Ray, viens !

Danny la prend par la main, l'entrainant dans l'autre sens de la marche. Il règne un climat euphorique autour d'eux. Un boucan incroyable. Phénoménal.

\- Ray, c'est Phoebe – ma petite sœur – et voici ma mère. Maman, Phoebe, c'est Ray.

Ils se saluent joyeusement. Tout le monde rit, parce que tout le monde a envie de rire en ce jour, ou de pleurer de joie, ou de soulagement de s'être retrouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Maman, Phoebe, avec Ray nous allons faire le tour du monde cet été.

Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, il embrasse sur la joue sa mère, étreint sa petite sœur, puis leur dit à bientôt et tire de nouveau Ray dans le sens inverse.

Confettis multicolores. La cause de la confusion, du chamboulement ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- Allez viens, ton carrosse est avancé, Princesse.

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander en riant. Es-tu devenu fou ?

\- Mais non, mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas tu verras. Bon, j'ai un peu menti tout à l'heure, sur le tour du monde. Mais ce sera presque aussi bien, je te le promet, s'exclame-t-il.

On va partir rien que tout les deux ce mois-ci, en dehors de New York, et on va voyager à travers le pays, et on va respirer enfin de l'air pur. D'accord ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupes de tout. Toi, tu dois juste profiter. Être heureux.

\- Dan-

\- Êtes-vous heureuse, madame ? Le coupe-t-il, en lui prenant une main pour la serrer contre soi.

\- Je- Putain, va te faire foutre ok ? On ne m'a jamais posé cette question avant. Oui, je suis heureuse, bordel ! Oui. Maintenant, emmène-moi loin d'ici Danny. Partons d'ici.

Ils partent.

Ils s'éloignent rapidement de la foule, en marchant vite, courant un peu, s'arrêtant quelques fois – parce que, _what the fuck_ quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis heureux ?

.

.

.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit motel pour la nuit, pour faire une pause sur la route. Ils avaient pris une chambre à deux lits simples, mais Ray l'avait rejoint dans son lit. Ils étaient un peu serrés, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être rassuré.

Danny caressait doucement le bras de Ray, avec sa main, faisant des allers-retours sur sa peau abimée, mais toujours soyeuse.

Ils se sentaient bien en cet instant. Comme apaisés.

.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si ce tatouage –il effleure une parcelle de peau dans le dos de Ray– avait une signification particulière ?

\- L'arc-en-ciel ? Haha, c'est une question particulière ça bébé. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Eh bien, peut-être parce que j'aime le temps où il vient juste de pleuvoir et que tout est calme à nouveau, mais qu'il y a le soleil qui revient, encore une fois. Peut être parce que j'aime le bleu, et le rouge, et le violet, et le vert, et toutes les couleurs. Peut-être parce que j'étais jeune et con, et que je voulais toujours le rester, au moins dans la tête. Voilà, tu peux choisir la signification qui te plait.

.

\- Tu sais, l'année dernière, j'étais en colère contre le monde entier. J'étais détruit. Je ne pouvais aimer personne. Mais, maintenant. Je ne me rends compte de plus en plus – ne te moques pas Ray- mais que j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

\- Oh. Bébé.

.

.

.

FIN.

(1) : Traduction. « Cela demande plus de couilles de porter une robe que de porter un costume. »

(2) : Parole d'un vétéran des émeutes et _activist_ des droits des homosexuels, _Craig Rodwell_

(3) : Traduction. « Nous sommes les filles de Stonewall, nous portons nos cheveux en boucles, nous ne portons aucun sous-vêtement, nous montrons nos poils pubiens… Nous portons notre bleu de travail, au-dessus de nos genoux ! »

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet O.S :) Les évènements de Stonewall sont un événement très important dans la lutte pour les droits des homosexuels, et sont d'ailleurs considéré comme la naissance du mouvement gay international, avec la création qui a suivi du Front de libération gay.

En tout cas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'écrire cette histoire, qui est d'ailleurs la première fanfiction sur ce film… Si vous lisez cette histoire, commentez s'il-vous-plait pour que je puisse connaître vos vues sur le sujet, j'en serais très touchée ^^


End file.
